Movement
Movement is a central gameplay mechanic within the Counter-Strike series. Players need movement to navigate through the various maps and reach their destinations. Noteworthy, weapon accuracy is closely tied with movement; the faster or more movement is done, the more significant a weapon's bullet/pellet spread will be in most situations. Running Using the movement buttons, players can move forwards, backwards, and strafe sideways. Walking In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, players can use the specific walk key to slow down their movement, increasing their accuracy and reducing their footstep noise. Speed Speed in games is measured in hammer units. The speed at which the player moves is dependent on the player's current active equipped weapon - a bulkier and heavier weapon like the AWP will slow down the player, while a smaller and lighter weapon like the Knife will allow the player to move at high speeds. Equipping the Knife allows the player to move at default speed in all games, at 250 hammer units/second. In earlier games, pistols, grenades, and some submachine guns also allow players to move at this speed, and the Scout increases the players' speed to 260 units/second. These attributes were removed in Global Offensive, and only the knife and the C4 will grant the players the highest movement speed of 250 units/second. Speed Stats Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | |} Jumping Jumping is when the player uses the jump button to hop midair. This allows players to reach elevated edges. Jumping greatly increases the player's inaccuracy. Jumping techniques ;Crouch jump Crouch jump is where a player crouches mid-air after jumping. This reduces the hitbox size and increases the height of the jump slightly. ;Strafe jump Strafe jump is when a player strafes and turns towards the same side midair. This allows the player to turn the direction of their jump midair, allowing more versatile movements. As strafe jumping involves movement in two directions, strafe jumping will involve far higher speed than normal jumps. By repeatedly strafe jumping, a player can surpass the normal running speed limit by stacking multiple increments in speed together. In a strafe jump, the forward key is released while in air, and the player steers with the "strafe keys" (left and right). The forward key is only pressed while attaining a high speed before jumping (the prestrafe). ;Longjump Longjump, LJ for short, is a form of strafe jump. Long jump allows a player to achieve a long jump by repeatedly switching between strafing left and right midair. A good longjump depends by and large on a good prestrafe. ;Bunny hop Bunny hop, or bhop for short, is a jumping technique which a player repeatedly performs strafe jumps. Due to the way the engine works, repeated jumping will conserve the player's momentum, causing the player to continuously accelerate and achieve incredibly high speeds. Bunny hop is only possible in GoldSrc games and Source games specific with server settings. Repeated jumping in Global Offensive reduces the jump speed of subsequent jumps. Crouching Crouching is when a player crouches, reducing their hitbox size and increasing their accuracy (but does not affect their recoil). Repeated crouching in Global Offensive reduces the crouching speed of subsequent crouches. Climbing ladders Climbing ladders is a special form of movement. When climbing a ladder, the direction the player faces changes the way the player moves. The direction of the player's movement on the ladder corresponds to the direction the player's facing. For example, moving forwards while looking up will cause the player to climb up, while moving left while looking at the 90 degrees right of the ladder will also make the player climb up. The two aforementioned movements, when made together, will cause the player to climb up the ladder at double speed. Using a ladder will inflict a severe penalty in the accuracy of a held weapon. Surfing Surfing is a special movement unique to the Source engine's properties. It is done by moving with a momentum on a slanted unwalkable surface (so the player will slide on the surface instead of walking on it), at a direction perpendicular to the slant, controlled via turning the player's view and strafing. If done correctly, the player can redirect the acceleration forwards, allowing them to move at great speeds. Trivia *In Global Offensive, doing a right strafe jump while holding a knife makes the player perform the dab dance move.https://www.reddit.com/r/GlobalOffensive/comments/5iww7e/til_you_can_dab_in_csgo/ Category:Gameplay